El Mundo de mi Almohada
by Rue91
Summary: Quiero volver a ese mundo donde él esta aquí conmigo. El mundo que solo existe en mis sueños. Katniss POV. AU Catching Fire.


**El Mundo de mi Almohada. **

**Resumen**: Quiero volver a ese mundo donde él esta aquí conmigo. El mundo que solo existe en mis sueños. Katniss POV. AU Catching Fire.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes y escenarios relacionados son propiedad de Suzane Collins.

\- _¿sabés que? Creo que es la primera vez que hacemos algo normal juntos_

\- _Si- admito. Toda nuestra relación quedo marcada por los juegos. Nunca ha sido normal- Esta bien, para variar. _

Peeta me sonríe con ternura un momento. Después toma un pincel y continúa llenando de color la hoja de papel.

Mientras pinta, sus pestañas continúan captando mi atención; largas y tan rubias que brillan a la luz del sol, no entiendo como no se le enredan. Dé sus ojos paso a notar el resto de sus rasgos, como sus pecas, casi imperceptibles en su pálida piel de comerciante o que no todo su cabello es rizado; en su frente hay mechones de cabello lacio que a veces le tapan los ojos o que su labio inferior es mas delgado. También que la piel alrededor de su boca tiene la sombra de una barba que no deja crecer. Los lunares que tiene en el rostro y en el cuello, y como algunos mas bajan por su clavícula hasta por debajo de la camisa.

Su sola presencia me llena de una sensación agradable en el pecho que solo puedo comparar con la sensación de tener el estomago lleno.

\- Deberíamos practicar- las palabras salen de mi boca sin que mi mente las procese antes.

\- ¿Practicar el que? – responde él confundido terminando de observar su dibujo y luego dirigiendo su mirada a mi.

Sin saber muy bien el porque o el cómo, mi cuerpo se inclina como atraído por una fuerza exterior y lo beso. Peeta se queda estático como una presa siendo capturada en medio de la neblina.

Desprevenido.

Pero recuperándose después del asombro inicial, sus labios cálidos y suaves, se mueven lentamente sobre los míos y no puedo evitar sentir como si volviera a respirar después de salir del agua.

Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, Peeta me mira con una expresión extraña, como si se decidiera que decir. Por un momento nos observamos, la piel pálida de él esta rosada y sus ojos brillantes, los labios se curvan en una sonrisa que no deja escapar.

\- ¿Suficiente practica? – me pregunta con un tono que me da a entender lo contrario.

El nunca se sobrepasa, siempre pregunta y respeta nuestros limites. Así que por un momento vacilo. Deberíamos parar, porque yo eh elegido a Gale y la rebelión y si todo sale bien, Peeta y el capitolio, no ocurrirá.

El distrito doce se revelaría contra el capitolio y todos lucharíamos por un estilo de vida mas justo. O al menos eso creo, aun no estoy muy segura como funcionaria eso. Sin embargo, el recuerdo constante de la reacción de los habitantes del distrito doce a lo ocurrido en la plaza a penas hace un par de semanas bajan mis expectativas sobre si realmente estamos listos para comenzar una rebelión. Tampoco la opción de escapar a los bosques es muy viable en la mitad del invierno. Todo esto sugiere que Peeta y el Capitolio si que ocurrirá.

Nunca esta de mas estar preparada para ambos escenarios.

\- Creo no esta de mas…

No termino la frase, porque con una agilidad desconocida en él, me toma de la cintura y me atrae mas a él, mientras me estampa los labios con los suyos.

Eh besado a Peeta Mellark un sin fin de veces. Y esta vez es diferente, no como los besos en el tour de la victoria, tampoco como aquellos en la arena. Hay algo en la forma en la que me besa que me dice que hay algo que no logro descifrar. Algo escondido por debajo de ese carácter bonachón que siempre parece envolverlo en un halo de luz.

Y me gusta.

Mi cuerpo me traiciona una vez mas cuando su lengua me toca los labios pidiendo permiso. No puedo evitar suspirar cuando su tacto despierta algo en mi, como una olla en ebullición. Mi cuerpo parece estar buscando algo, que no entiendo del todo pero que intento encontrar entre la explosión de sensaciones agradables que me recorren como pólvora.

Agradezco internamente que aquí no hay cámaras, que mi madre fue al pueblo y Prim esta en la escuela, no hay nada que nos interrumpa salvo nosotros mismos.

Mis manos toman vida propia, y le toco el cabello, el cuello, y los brazos. Siento como su piel se eriza al contacto con mis manos y como la mía hace lo mismo al suyo.

Mis manos lo exploran por debajo de la ropa y su piel caliente despierta mi curiosidad, porque quisiera ver y sentir un poco mas de el. Mientras, nuestras lenguas chocan y bailan en una danza seductora.

Peeta se inclina un poco mas para recostarme en el sofá. Su cuerpo caliente queda sobre mi, evolviendome con sus labios y su perfume, mientras sus labios descienden sobre mi cuello.

Se siente tan bien, tan deliciosamente bien que quisiera quedarme aquí y ahora con él.

Se escucha un jadeo y ambos nos separamos justo para ver a Prim, mi pequeña hermana de 12 años, en el umbral de la entrada, mirándonos con ojos como canicas y una mano en la boca.

Peeta reacciona antes que nosotras y se levanta como impulsado con un resorte mientras Prim sale corriendo escaleras arriba.

\- ¡PRIM! – Intento levantarme para ir por ella, pero Peeta me detiene antes de que pueda poner los pies en el suelo.

\- Yo voy por ella – su voz suena rasposa y profunda.

Quisiera decirle que no es necesario, pero el ya se ha ido. Escucho sus pesados pasos dirigirse a la habitación de Prim y después escucho como ambos bajan.

Prim baja los dos ultimo peldaños con la mirada en el suelo y la cara roja. Peeta detrás de ella, se encoje de hombros mientras nuestras miradas se cruzan por un momento antes de que el desaparezca por el umbral de la cocina.

\- Lo siento- Prim en su infinita inocencia, no entiende que lo que presencio era…un ensayo, si, tal cual lo habían acordado.

El reloj frente a la chimenea apenas marcaba las once y un cuarto.

\- ¿Porque no estas en la escuela Prim? - la pregunta sale de mi boca tomando desprevenidos a todos incluida yo misma. Peeta apenas si hace una mueca al volver de la cocina mientras Prim abre mucho los ojos.

\- Hoy hubo una excursión a las minas. Puse en la nevera que saldría temprano- explica Prim con preocupación y luego sus ojos azules de encuentran con los de Peeta. El solo arquea las cejas rubias y se golpea la cabeza con una mano.

\- Oh, si, claro. Lo comentaste el otro día. - la mirada de Peeta me dice mas que las palabras que dice.

_Dejalo ir._

\- Solo estábamos practicando, Prim. Ya sabés. Para lo que se viene- mi voz esta algo ronca y las palabras suenan bastante mal una vez dichas en voz alta.

Prim me hace una mueca y luego mira a Peeta como analizando mis palabras mientras observa su expresión. Él solo se encoje de hombros casi imperceptiblemente. Cosa que no me pasa desapercibida. Prim solo afirma con la cabeza.

Luego de unos momentos mi madre llega,y parece notar el ambiente tenso. Nos pregunta si todo esta bien pero Peeta rápidamente se inventa algo y mi madre no comenta mas. No se como habría reaccionado mi madre si ella hubiera sido la que nos hubiera encontrado y para ser honesta, tampoco se como habría reaccionado yo.

Despues de todo, esta es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que me plazca en ella.

Peeta como casi todas las tardes desde mi caída, se queda a cenar con nosotras y el asunto queda olvidado por el resto del día.

Podían haber pasado días, semanas, años, mientras mi tobillo se recupera del todo, el encierro me vuelve loca y lo peor es que la mayoría del tiempo estoy sola con mis pensamientos sobre revoluciones, bodas, y sinsajos.

Es en las tardes que me siento un poco mejor cuando Peeta entra por la puerta de mi habitación, con su caja de pinturas y su uniforme de la panadería. Me sonríe como quien se relaja al terminar un día de trabajo pesado-cosa que la bruja de su madre lo obliga a hacer- y por un momento me recuerda a mi padre.

Me imagino como llegaba después de su trabajo en las minas, como mi yo de siete años corría a recibirlo mientras el besaba a mi madre. Por un momento, me imagino como será nuestra vida en unos cuantos meses mas después del gran evento planeado por el capitolio.

No estaría tan mal.

Lo observo sentarse en el sillón en la esquina de la habitación y poner su caja de pinturas en la mesita de noche. Por un momento pienso que Peeta me besará, pero no lo hace, si no que deja la caja de pinceles y pintura en la mesita de noche de mi habitación y me pregunta si quiero bajar a la sala para cambiar de panorama.

Puedo notar en él, el cambio total después de nuestra practica en la sala. Puedo sentir como nuestra relación escalo a algo mas intimo y hogareño; como un par de amigos que pueden contarse secretos a mitad de la noche. Y por un segundo planteo pedirle que se quede conmigo, que no me deje sola. Que necesito su calidez cerca para no volverme loca. que necesito el contacto humano, ese que ni Prim, ni mi madre pueden saciar. Así que cuando se inclina para tomarme entre sus brazos y bajarme a la sala, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y le beso una vez mas. Debo parecerle que estoy loca, porque de la sorpresa, cae en la cama sobre su rodilla buena. Me sigue el ritmo por muy poco tiempo, porque se separa de mi y su mirada se vuelve triste.

\- Katniss- suspira quitando mis brazos de su cuello. Su tono cansado no pasa desapercibido. Aun lo tengo casi arriba de mi, y puedo ver como le cuesta un mundo retenerse.

¿es que acaso el no quiere besarme? ¿no era esto lo que el buscaba desde un principio?

\- Esta bien si no quieres… - no puedo ocultar la decepción en mi voz. Volteo la cara para que no vea que me dan ganas de llorar.

\- Hey- me toca el hombro y me hace que voltee a verlo- ¿crees tu que no quiero? creeme que quiero – las palabras salen de su boca mientras sonríe, aunque la alegría no les llega a los ojos. – solo… no quiero hacer las cosas mas complicadas, es todo- hace ademan de levantarse, pero una vez mas lo retengo por el cuello de la camisa.

\- ¡Las cosas ya están complicadas, Peeta…! - le respondo con molestia. Veo como su garganta se mueve cuando traga saliva, y cuando su mirada azul baja a mis labios se que eh ganado.

Vuelvo a besarlo.

La sensación es mucho mas agradable ahora que estamos en mi habitación, cómodamente recostados en mi cama. Sin nadie que entre por la puerta para interrumpirnos. Me relajo al instante e Intento no pensar en lo comprometedor de la posición en la que estamos, en que no debería besarlo porque solo nos estoy lastimando y confundiendo a ambos y me concentro en sus labios; tan suaves como el petalo de una flor y calientes como las brasas al fuego.

Lo único que mi cerebro logra capturar es su piel suave, el rimo de nuestras respiraciones cuando los besos dejan de ser suficientes. Su boca se mueve lentamente por mi cuello mientras mis manos buscan mas piel para tocar.

Su piel se eriza al contacto de mi mano con su espalda desnuda y no puedo ni quiero parar. Sus suspiros solo alimentan mi hambre de el, mientras no paramos de besarnos cualquier pedazo de piel expuesta. La sensación es tan agradable que _no quiero que acabe._

Mi mano explorando la piel de su torso descubre que tiene una hilera de vello que comienza en su ombligo y lleva mas allá…

Paro al descubrir lo que esta pasando y me tenso al instante. Sus manos exploran mi cuerpo por encima de la ropa mientras mi entrepierna siente su erección. Las cosas pueden salirse de control en cuestión de minutos. Solo un poco de tela nos separan. Ahora puedo comprender como era que tantas compañeras del colegio llegaban llorando con su madre buscando remedios caseros para sus accidentes. Siempre pensó que era una tontería. Como era que podía pasar _eso_, sin que se dieran cuenta. Bueno, ahora lo sabia.

Peeta siente la tensión de mi cuerpo y para en seco. Su mirada oscura, la piel roja, el cabello alborotado y los labios hinchados. Que bien le haría a mi madre vernos con semejante aspecto.

\- ¿Suficiente practica? - la pregunta suena graciosa en sus labios. No puedo evitar sonreír. Automáticamente el se relaja.

\- Suficiente practica- confirmo. Abrazándolo. Huele a canela y eneldo, así que me dejo llevar por el aroma embriagante que me reconforta y me da paz.

Por lo que parecen horas me quedo ahí observando a mi chico del pan mientras la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas le otorgan un cremoso color rosado lleno de _vida_.

\- Te extraño- el suspiro que dejo salir hace que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas. Simplemente no puedo evitar decírselo, que lo extraño y que lo busco sin encontrarlo cada hora que paso despierta.

Entre las pesadillas y los horrores de la realidad, esto es lo único que me mantiene cuerda, el hecho que siempre lo volveré a ver al terminar el día.

Peeta no comenta. Nunca lo hace. Se separa de mi, aun recostado a mi lado. Su mirada azul es triste y la sonrisa no les llega a los ojos. Su mano grande y calosa me toca la mejilla y yo la llevo a mis labios, así como el lo hizo una vez en la cueva. Suspiro intentado absorber su esencia.

Lo miro una vez mas.

La cara tiene suciedad, sudor y sangre, una cortada sangrante le cruza toda la mejilla hasta el mentón. Lo que queda del mono le cubre solo partes del torso y la entrepierna, el cinturón morado lo usa cruzándole el torso y se ven machas grandes y muy oscuras que no logro identificar con la oscuridad que nos rodea, su cabello rubio esta algo chamuscado y húmedo como todo lo que nos rodea.

Las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, ya se lo que sigue.

La parte que no me gusta.

\- Tenemos que alejarnos del árbol, Katniss- Peeta me dice con ternura y urgencia. Suspiro y observo a mi alrededor.

El árbol que golpea el rayo esta a solo unos metros de distancia. La tierra húmeda y las ramas me ensucia la espalda. El Cuerpo de Beetee, el tributo del distrito tres, yacé inerte a solo unos cuantos pasos.

\- No podemos salvarlo, Katniss, esta muerto.

Solo me queda asentir. Ya sabia que Beete no habría logrado salir de la arena. Los animales de la selva guardan silencio, ya saben lo que se avecina.

El rayo que marca media noche.

Peeta me ayuda a levantarme. Agarra mi carcaj y mis flechas con una mano y me levanta sin dificultad. Nos observamos por un momento, lo suficiente para saber que a continuación me mentira, así que intento memorizar cada detalle de su rostro mientras lo hace.

Y duele.

\- ¿quiénes quedan? - pregunto mientras la voz se me quiebra.

\- Brutus, Enoboria y Johana. – me responde con tanta facilidad y convicción que me sorprende.

El sabia bien que eran las tres personas en las que menos confiaba, sabia bien que no haría preguntas.

No digo nada y lo sigo. Mi carcaj aun sigue en su brazo. Se acelera su respiración con cada paso y lo veo palidecer, pero no comento. ¿no debíamos estar todos pálidos y moribundos en la final de los juegos del hambre? Me pide que descansemos a los pocos minutos de comenzar nuestro recorrido y lo permito. Se sienta en un tronco caído y me atrae a el.

Observo sus ojos, brillantes y claros. Le sonrió y toco su rostro quitándole hojas secas del cabello.

Los espectadores del capitolio están observándonos.

Èl me besa los labios de la misma forma que en la playa el día anterior. Puedo sentir su corazón latir bajo mi mano. Y el hambre que solo él puede despertar en mi, me recorre el cuerpo con fuerza.

Me separo de él para agarrar aire, mientras me observa con sus ojos azules inyectados en sangre.

La selva se levanta frente a nosotros. La oscuridad de la noche nos acobija. Al fondo se mira la playa. No se escucha nada mas allá que algunos insectos y continuamos nuestro trayecto ahora él cuidándome la espalda y al poco tiempo llegamos a la playa justo cuando el rayo cae sobre el árbol.

La playa esta desierta.

Peeta se sienta en la arena y se quita el carcaj del brazo. El agua salina de la playa le moja el torso y la cara. Solo en ese momento noto el hilo de liquido rojo que queda manchado en la arena y que no deja de correr por la playa. La cara de Peeta empalidece a cada segundo. Caigo en la arena con él, tomando el carcaj.

Vacío.

Lo miro a los ojos, incrédula. Me imagino que me veo como alguna de las presas que quedan atrapadas en las trampas de Gale.

Él me devuelve la mirada con pesar, casi con vergüenza.

\- Peeta… ¿dónde están las flechas? – siento el corazón comprimirse en mi pecho, mientras las lágrimas me corren libres por las mejillas llenas de suciedad. El cabello se me pega al rostro mientras Peeta sonríe con tristeza.

\- Tenia que hacerlo, mi amor…- su voz suena cansada, casi suplicante. Su forma de dirigirse a mi me saca mas lágrimas - Todo estará bien– me afirma tomando mi cara entre sus manos ensangrentadas.

La verdad, cruel y siniestra, me golpea con la fuerza de una avalancha porque llego a la conclusión de que ya no hay nadie en la arena, solo él y yo.

No hay jaulas de noche esta vez.

Tampoco habrá un banquete, ni patrocinadores.

Nada.

El capitolio solo tendría que espera un poco mas y tendrían a su Vencedor. Yo.

La cara que tengo debe asustarlo, porque comienza a negar con la cabeza. El miedo me nubla la razón y comienzo a hiperventilar. El aire se escapa de mis pulmones haciendo que mas lágrimas broten y haga esos horribles sonidos que hago cuando sollozo.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

No puedo perderlo. No, otra vez

Sus ojos azules se ponen rojos y las lágrimas le surcan las mejillas, comienza a sollozar conmigo. Me abraza con tan poca fuerza que se que debe tener alguna herida grave.

No dejo de sollozar y las lágrimas me nublan la vista mientras me separo de él para examinarlo y encuentro la fuente escalofriante donde su sangre chorrea a borbotones. Le quito el cinturón morado, ese que le cruzaba el pecho y noto la herida, que debió hacerse con un arma grande; una espada, un machete, o quizás un tridente. Le cruza desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera y es lo suficientemente profunda para que la hemorragia lo mate. No puedo evitarlo, mas lágrimas salen y los sollozos se vuelven descontrolados.

\- Hey, hey, tranquila, todo va a estar…

\- ¡NO te atrevas a decir que todo va a estar bien! - la histeria se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo y todo tiembla en mi. No quiero gritarle, pero tampoco puedo evitarlo.

\- Katniss…- incluso para decir mi nombre le falta el aire. Parece que le cuesta estar sentado. Su respiración comienza a sonar con dificultad.

\- ¡Te dije que te necesito para vivir! ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Peeta? – me levanto con fuerza renovada, intentando buscar algo lo suficientemente puntiagudo para cortarme la garganta, las venas o clavármela en un ojo.

No hay nada y no me atrevo a dejarlo solo mucho tiempo. La palidez se acentúa aun mas con cada horrible minuto que pasa. Mientras busco una roca a la orilla de la selva me volteo para ver, casi como en cámara lenta, como Peeta pone una mano en la arena y luego lentamente se recuesta a la orilla. El pánico se apodera mi y corro hacia él.

\- ¡Peeta! – el grito que sale de mi boca me lastima la garganta mientras corro por la arena húmeda. Apenas llego a él me tumbo a su lado.

Los ojos azules aun están abiertos. Peeta se sobresalta todo lo que el cuerpo le permite. Sin embargo, guarda la calma, pareciera que esta tomando el sol en lugar de morir en el estadio de los juegos del hambre.

Voltea a verme y me sonríe, para luego continuar observando el cielo rosado que comienza aclarase con el amanecer. La paz y tranquilidad que miro en sus ojos risueños, me aterra mandando un escalofrió que me recorre la espalda. Recuesto su cabeza rubia llena de arena sobre mi regazo y le acaricio el cabello y la frente ensangrentada con toda la ternura de la que mis manos temblorosas son capaces.

Supongo que los vigilantes están obrando su magia ya que no pasa de la una de la mañana para comenzar a amanecer. Esta claro que los espectadores del capitolio no querrán perderse aquello a lo que se les privo el año pasado. Ningún detalle de nuestros rostros debe ocultarse en la oscuridad de la noche.

¡Pero que importa eso! Una de las personas que mas me importan en la vida se muere entre mis brazos.

Y no hay _nada_ que pueda hacer para evitarlo.

Esto ya ocurrió, es parte del pasado y mi subconsciente vuelve a vivirlo para torturarme.

Y cada vez me duele mas.

\- Lamento… que tengas que verme… morir…- su voz entrecortada interrumpe el silencio. Ya no hay lágrimas, solo su mirada cansada- … pero las cosas… no salen como… lo planeado…

Sus palabras me hielan la sangre, porque yo no se mentir. Puedo sentir como su piel comienza a enfriarse por la perdida de sangre. Sus labios comienzan a perder color. Sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse. Comienzo a hiperventilar de nuevo, las lágrimas comienzan a salir sin restricciones, cayéndole en la frente. Los ruidos sofocados salen de mi boca mientras le beso la frente fría y ahí dejo mi cara. Quiero sentir un poco su calor. Por ultima vez.

Mientras le acaricio la frente, sus ojos se cierran un momento mientras las lágrimas le surcan la cara. Sus ojos azules inyectados en sangre me miran e intento con todo mi ser memorizar el brillo y color exacto de sus ojos y sus pestañas porque se que jamás podre ver nadie mas sin verlo a èl. Nunca podre salir de esta arena.

Así que me recuesto a su lado, mirándolo a los ojos. Intentando memorizar sus rasgos. Los ojos azules, el cabello rubio que no es del todo rizado. Las pecas, que no se logran ver por la suciedad. La forma en la que su boca se curva en una sonrisa dedicada a mi. En como sus brazos caen pesados y fríos sobre mis caderas, brazos que han sido el único lugar donde eh podido sentirme segura desde la muerte de mi padre. Me acerco un poco mas, porque a pesar de que, hacia un calor infernal, tengo frio. Y aunque se que es imposible, dado su situación, su cuerpo tan cerca me hace sentir calientita y protegida. Le toco el pecho, donde aun puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón, la parte de su cuerpo que aun guarda _algo_ de calor. Me acorruco mas a èl, si es que es posible y pongo mi cabeza ahí donde puedo escucharlo respirar y sentirlo vivo. Además de sus últimos latidos, las olas del mar es lo único que logro captar.

\- Creo que es hora…- su voz apenas es un suspiro- ¿te quedas conmigo hasta que me duerma?

¿es que me esta dando la opción de irme? No podría irme ni aunque quisiera. Si lo que deseo es seguirlo a donde sea que va la gente cuando el corazón da su ultimo latido. Desearía tener un cuchillo conmigo.

Quisiera decirle tantas cosas, pero las palabras no son lo mío, nunca lo han sido. Sin embargo, nunca lo volveré a ver, jamás volveré a tocar su cabello rubio, y su piel tersa y pálida. Tampoco volveré a notar las pecas de su piel, ni los lunares que lo adornan.

No podre besarlo nunca mas.

\- Siempre… siempre me quedare contigo, Peeta- comienzo a decirle mientras las lágrimas salen de nuevo-… nunca ha habido otra opción para mi… - las palabras salen de mi boca en apenas un murmullo que no logro entender hasta que ya es muy tarde.

Me aferro a la poca tela en su torso ensangrentado que me mancha la cara del liquido rojo que le sale de las heridas y lloro, lloro sin consuelo alguno porque él ya no me escucha.

Él ya no esta ahí.

\- ¿Peeta? - me levanto un poco para verle el rostro; sus ojos están cerrados y una sonrisa le adorna la cara. - ¡Hey!, – le digo moviéndole la cara para que me vea.

El cañón suena.

Me recargo en mi brazo izquierdo intentando razonar lo que esta pasando. Peeta no puede, no debe, así que me siento al lado de su cuerpo y le tomo la cabeza rubia poniéndola en mi regazo. Intento despertarlo, le tomo de los hombros, lo abofeteo. La histeria hace que me tiemble el cuerpo, intento besarle los labios fríos. Vuelvo a ponerle la cabeza en el pecho.

Nada.

Peeta tiene la cara sucia con arena, sudor y sangre. A lo lejos se puede escuchar la voz de Claudius Templesmith. Pero no puedo ponerle atención. No parece estar hablando un idioma que conozca. Lo único que mi cerebro capta es que Peeta ya no esta aquí, conmigo. Puedo escuchar el grito que sale de lo mas profundo de mi cuerpo. ¿soy yo o hay alguien mas en la arena.

Cierro los ojos porque aquello no puede estar ocurriendo, tengo la cara y el cabello húmedos mas no entiendo por qué. Cuando por fin me atrevo a abrir los ojos, solo puedo observar entre la penumbra una mirada azul, que me observa con tristeza, con lastima.

\- ¿Peeta?

Pero no, no es el, es mi madre que prende la lámpara en la mesita de noche de la habitación que compartimos. El dolor aun me desgarra el pecho. Todo ha sido una horrible pesadilla. Mi madre me abraza y se lo permito porque necesito el consuelo.

Había sido un sueño tan real, tan horrible que no me atrevía a hablar si quiera. Prim, desde la cama contigua, nos mira con tristeza. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y Prim agacha la cabeza, evitándome.

La sangre se me va a los pies y todo da vueltas.

Solo ese gesto, ese simple gesto me devuelve a la horrible realidad. No fue solo un sueño.

La arena, la herida en el pecho, su despedida televisada a cada hogar en Panem.

La confesión implícita. El rescate. La revolución que ninguno de los dos quería.

Su muerte.

Todo ha sido cierto. Una pesadilla dentro de la realidad.

\- Mama… - suplico con voz ahogada. Las lágrimas hacen su reaparición y me imagino que, si sigo así, me las acabare todas.

Mi madre me abraza sin decir nada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo puedo sentir su calor darme, aunque sea un poco de tranquilidad. Una mezcla de lastima y tristeza

\- Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que vivir eso, Peeta era un buen muchacho.

Pero no es eso lo que quiero escuchar. Entonces la realidad no es mejor que mis sueños. Prefiero ese sueño, mezcla de realidad y ficción antes de mi pesadilla. Esas prácticas interrumpidas por cosas externas. Sus labios besándome, sus ojos azules observándome con algo incomprensible, sus manos explorando mi cuerpo, despertándolo. Quiero volver a ese mundo donde él esta aquí conmigo. El mundo que solo existe en mis sueños.

Donde puedo sentirme viva con su tacto.

Así que pongo la cabeza en la almohada, húmeda por el rio de lágrimas que no puedo parar, decidida a volver cierro los ojos con fuerza. Intentando ignorar a todos mientras las garras del insomnio me llevan al mundo de mi almohada.

\- _¿sabés que? Creo que es la primera vez que hacemos algo normal juntos_

\- _Si- admito. - Esta bien, para variar. _


End file.
